


Когда выпадет снег

by Green_Hayate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Hayate/pseuds/Green_Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нико встречал тут многих: Перси, Аннабет и других героев. Но одного человека он здесь не встречал, и не хотел встречать, ибо это будет значить, что тот, ради кого он и остался в этом мрачном подземелье, умер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда выпадет снег

Не зная, почему, Нико бродил по Элизиуму. Встречал он тут многих, кого когда-то знал, или уже познакомился здесь. Почти все герои, сражавшиеся против Геи и Кроноса, получили своё местечко под солнышком Аида. А он, как ребёнок самого бога Подземного Царства, фактически получил бессмертие. Нет, он старел, он чувствовал все прелести стороны «на изнанке», но он был живым, в отличие от других находящихся в царстве мертвых. 

Нико встречал тут многих: Перси, который, хоть и был героем, но умер бесславно, попав под машину, Аннабет, у которой диагностировали сложное заболевание. Да и всех других из семёрки он тоже тут видел. Но одного человека он здесь не встречал. И не хотел встречать, ибо это будет значить, что тот, кого он любил, тот из-за кого он и остался в этом мрачном подземелье, умер. 

Эта мысль пугала сына Аида. Но каждый раз, когда Нико вспоминал о ней, она казалась всё менее бредовой. Этот парень с яркой солнечной макушкой не давал Нико погаснуть. Этот парень с светлыми голубыми глазами был опорой Нико. Когда-то был, но не сейчас. Он смахнул слезу с уголка глаза: так не вовремя пришли воспоминания. Они провели вместе только одно лето. Одно-единственное, которое казалось ему вечностью. В конце августа они смогли убежать из лагеря, побывав в Нью-Йорке. Нико этот город показался слишком вычурным, а вот его друг, единственный человек, понимающий дитя Аида с полуслова, был точь-в-точь ребёнком, которому купили новую игрушку на День Рождения. Но счастье длилось недолго — Аид узнал о проделках сына и, будучи злым отцом, забрал Нико с собой. 

Идя по небольшой дорожке, Нико углубился в свои воспоминания: тот первый поцелуй, от которого веяло теплом, лекарствами и неизмеримой добротой, первый вечер, проведённый в полном молчании с тем, кто был Нико дороже всех, те ямочки на щеках такого привлекательного парня, и не заметил идущую впереди него одинокую фигуру. Холодало. Непривычная погода для царства мертвых, ведь здесь столько людей, так что Аид постоянно поддерживал тёплую температуру. Нечаянно задев человека за локоть — незнакомец был намного выше, чем Нико — сын Аида пробормотал тихое "извините", не удосужившись даже посмотреть на уходящего вдаль человека. Отойдя на приличное расстояние он услышал то, чего слышать никак не желал. 

— Нико! — это был Уилл. Как в обычных третьесортных женских романах, они встретились вот так, неожиданно для двух полубогов. С единственным отличием: встреча произошла не в парке, не возле какого-нибудь романтического места. А в царстве мертвых. 

— Уилл, — прошептал Нико. Он был рад, но понимал, что... что это просто невозможно! Ведь это значит, что он умер. Уилл умер.

— А что, думал, что я буду бессмертным? Уж нет, такого выбора боги мне не давали, — Уилл говорил так, будто ничего не случилось, а они оба стоят где-то на поляне в лагере. Парень подошел к Нико, губы которого дрожали. Всё его тело кричало, что это невозможно, это просто видение. Сын Аида, кое-как преодолев оцепенение, подошел к Уиллу и обнял. Именно этого тепла, этого тела ему не хватало так долго. Парень дрожал от удовольствия, ему стало хорошо и уютно в объятиях любимого.

— Вы встретитесь только тогда, когда здесь выпадет снег! — ругал Аид Нико. — Ты ведь хороший, нормальный парень, мой единственный сын и ты... 

Слова, которые должны были быть произнесены, так никто и не услышал.

Подняв голову наверх, Уилл долго рассматривал небо Элизиума. Оно переливалось оттенками синего и фиолетового, но всё же...

— Смотри, Нико, снег! — Уилл совсем по-детски улыбнулся. Потом схватил парня за руку и потащил в какое-то подобие вальса. Нико всё время шёл не в такт воображаемой музыке и наступал на ноги Уилла, но сейчас ему казалось, что они оба, как никогда понимают, как хорошо вместе, и что пока они будут вдвоём, они будут видеть все подземное царство свысока, будто с облаков.


End file.
